RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 4
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 4 is the fourth installment of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race, a reality competition based on the main American series, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered with a 90-minute broadcast on August 25, 2011, at 8:00 p.m EST/PST on RLV Network, and ended with a 90-minute season finale on November 3, 2011. Dating couple Peter Stagan & Holly Lester were the winners of this Race. Production 'Development and filming' in Montreal, Quebec hosted the starting line for the sports-centric fourth season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]]This season was aired during the 2011 fall season on RLV Network. The race, which commenced in Montreal, Quebec and finished in Whistler, British Columbia spanned over 35,000 miles (56,000 km) of travel. This is the first time in the series the United States and South America are not visited. New countries visited to the franchise include Sierra Leone and Latvia, while Morocco, Russia, Tanzania, Singapore, Australia, and Japan are uncovered. China is the first foreign country revisited in this version, where filming took place in its special administrative regions of Hong Kong and Macau. Executive producer and host Rachel Vega revealed on an RLV preseason clip she wanted the fourth cycle to deviate from the rest of the Race catalog, "we're in a stage right now where I'm comfortable taking risks. This season is going to feel different because it truly IS different." During a preseason interview with Entertainment Weekly, Vega revealed the network forced last-minute changes to the show a couple of days before filming started. RLV Network chairman Roscoe Vazzory released a statement thereafter condemning the changes were made on a whim and called on Vega to "stop manufacturing fictitious exchanges for notability." Vega denied his allegations. Team introductions were filmed as stock cars drove laps around Circuit Gilles Villenueve at high speeds before chauffeuring the teams to the Starting Line at the Olympic Basin. Official cast bios for the RLV site were shot at Habitat 67 in Montreal. The Yield is introduced this season and gave teams the opportunity on every leg except the final to pause another team from racing for a predetermined amount of time. The power can be used only once on the race. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 4 were open for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens from October 25, 2010 to December 17, 2010. Scouting for the show occurred over Thanksgiving week in Toronto, Ontario; Denver, Colorado, and Los Angeles, California. The teams this season were grouped into two leagues by their primary attributes: * "Alphas" – teams that prosper in high-intensity situations, including eSports competitors Eddie Toh and Joseph "Mango" Marquez racing together, and Canadian Belles gridiron football players Teegan Moyers and Michelle Cruisior * "Betas" – teams that embody comfortable low-stress living, including Tsunamis bandmates Osten Gevantagh and Faye DeMetz, and former child star Jessica Romanesky from the teen drama Classic Mothaf***ers racing with her brother Brad Blintz. In two twists conditioned at the starting line: first, the league with the most Pit Stop wins by the end of the ninth Leg would earn an advantage for the teams in their category remaining in the penultimate Leg. The Alphas won the advantage; second, if a team in the final three were the only representatives in their league, they would win a $10,000 bonus. Eddie and Mango claimed this prize as the only team left from the Alphas. Dillan Koehler and Nigel Emery were originally slated to be contestants on season three. However, they dropped out at the last minute due to family matters. After the show, a number of racers have made appearances on various other reality shows. DeMetz and Moyers appeared on GZX's The Beach Chalet (Season 2) with their respective exes, Thomas Hepburne and Pharaoh Koli. Faye arrived at the chalet on Night 3 and was the third ex sent off on Night 10. Teegan was a cast member for 18 out of the 24 episodes. Teegan then appeared as a presenter on the short-lived GZX morning variety show Bottomless Mimosa. Romanesky served as a regular judge on Lifetime's Lights, Cameras, Improv. Stephen and Alexis Buefort auditioned as the headmasters of the Louis Co Montessori Karate Academy for NBC's America's Got Talent (Season 9) where they advanced and were cut on Judgment Week. Amy Craggley appeared as a homeowner on HGTV Canada's The Expandables. Marquez has since become a prominent figure in competitive gaming, claiming victories at a number of Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament series stretching from 2012 to 2016. He was ranked as the best Melee player in the world in both 2013 and 2014, and was ranked the third-best Melee player in the world in 2017. 'Marketing' This season had two official sponsors: Expedia and Nissans. On certain legs, Nissan gifted first place teams a "Pit Stop experience" during their mandatory twelve-hour rest period. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> around a leg number indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Notes: # Stephen & Alexis initially arrived 8th, but had inadvertently skipped the Detour prior to the Pit Stop. They were instructed to go back and complete the task before checking back in. Teegan & Michelle and Tony & Kail checked in during their error, dropping them to 10th. # Teegan & Michelle were subject to two notable occurrences on the seventh leg of the Race: 1) They Yielded Brad & Jessica, who had already passed the Yield point and were therefore unaffected by it. 2) They had initially arrived 5th, but Teegan had left her fanny pack back at the Roadblock location. They were required to retrieve their missing documents before checking back in. During their backtrack, Stephen & Alexis checked in, dropping them to last. However, Rachel informed them it was a non-elimination leg. # Eddie & Mango initially arrived 3rd, but did not pay their taxi driver. They were asked to pay the taxi first before they could be checked in. Stephen & Alexis checked in during this time, dropping them to 4th. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by the racers. #"Work Those Quadriceps, You Can't Get This Feeling Elsewhere" - Kelly #"Imagine the Absurdity Times a Gazillion" - Mango #"I Would Scream If My Face Wasn't on Fire" - Kail #"Let There Be Harmony and Peace Between Us" - Stephen #"Take No Prisoners! Make No Deals!" - Holly #"Pilates, Please Don't Fail Me Today" - Jessica #"Maybe He Thinks We're a Freak Show" - Jessica #"Welcome to the Torpedo Game" - Holly #"I've Lost a Ring!" - Brad #"Very Undeniable Offer from a Undeniably Sketchy Guy" - Holly #"Your Shorts are the Least of My Concerns" - Eddie Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips and vacation packages are sponsored by Expedia. Pit Stop experiences are sponsored by Nissan. *'Leg 1' – A trip for two to Tierra del Fuego, Argentina *'Leg 2' – The honor to decorate a newly built primary school during the Pit Stop *'Leg 3' – A trip for two to Portugal *'Leg 4' – A trip for two to Panama *'Leg 5' – A four-night vacation package for two to Hotel Baltschug Kempinski in Moscow, Russia *'Leg 6' – A traditional Zanzibari feast during the Pit Stop *'Leg 7' – A chauffeured tour and dinner around Singapore during the Pit Stop *'Leg 8' – A luxury suite upgrade and complimentary room service during the Pit Stop *'Leg 9' – Two customized 2012 Nissan Jukes *'Leg 10' – A four-night vacation package for two to Tokyo, Japan during Hanami *'Leg 11' – US$750,000 Elimination Station After elimination, the first five eliminated teams were sequestered at a villa in Port Elizabeth, South Africa to await the finale. These short videos were posted on the RLV Network website to show the teams interacting at the villa. * After Leg 1, Chris & Henrietta were the first team eliminated and sent to the villa. Still shell-shocked by their elimination, believing Stephen & Alexis were behind them all that time, the two were confusedly trying to reason with their downfall. Later, a van took the father and daughter duo down to the harbor where they ate street food and attended a magic show. Henrietta revealed in detail the appreciation she has for her father to him and discussed the new chapters in their lives before joining the race. * After Leg 2, Osten & Faye were the second team eliminated and sent to the villa. Surprised by their arrival, Chris and Henrietta greeted the bandmates in a frenzied wave. Osten relayed them the close race they had with Teegan & Michelle, and voiced their annoyance of listening to Teegan crying the entire way. Henrietta then asked Osten and Faye about their life inspirations. On the side, Faye reminisced singing at cabaret shows with her late-mother. In the late afternoon, a palm reader was invited into the villa to give both teams fortune-telling readings and reactivate their chakras. Chris was adamant about his foretellings. * Leg 3 was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. Chris, Faye, Henrietta, and Osten played a makeshift game of rugby using towels and plastic containers. The eliminated racers then discussed their childhood ambitions over dinner. That night, Faye hosted a scary story night over a backyard campfire after admitting she felt bored around the villa. Chris praised her for switching out the stale mood while Osten, who had listened to her spooky narratives back home, felt the cringe. * After Leg 4, Dillan & Nigel were the third team eliminated and sent to the villa. The already eliminated racers had surprised looks when the mountaineers explained Amy & Charlie had Yielded them out of the race. Henrietta confessed on the side she was proud of the mother and son duo for successfully utilizing the Yield, while Nigel expressed his chagrin having been a long-time fan and fronting a strong face throughout the race. After catching up, a traveling Nigerian musician was invited into the villa where she taught the racers to create and play a djembe. Osten immersed into the drumming where he and the musician led the others in a jam session. * After Leg 5, Amy & Charlie were the fourth team eliminated and sent to the villa. The two were greeted with open arms and made amends with Dillan and Nigel, explaining they were also Yielded out. Charlie felt his mother made minimal efforts to stay in and enjoy the race. Amy verified her waned enthusiasm over the unfamiliar situations she faced on the course. The two sorted out their indignations at their sleeping quarters while the other eliminated racers confessed they felt their friction when they walked in. Later that night, Faye confided in Amy to discuss her cheating boyfriend back home which Amy felt disrespected by. The following morning, a van took the eliminated racers to the harbor for a whale-watching tour. * After Leg 6, Kelly & Judy were the fifth team eliminated and sent to the villa. Before the already-eliminated teams found out the result, they speculated which team was likely moving in. The villa was divided between expecting Eddie & Mango or Teegan & Michelle. The nurses' arrival shocked the eliminated racers. They relayed to the other villa residents about their enormous upset after placing first the previous leg. Kelly expressed her joy in her new surroundings and Judy prided her personal accomplishments from running the race. Afterward, the twelve racers went on a wine safari. The clip led into a segment of Dillan and Judy recalling an anecdote about rabies. Meanwhile, Amy consults Charlie over her overbearing personality. * Leg 7 was a non-elimination leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. To pass the afternoon, Faye taught the eliminated teams to play Slapjack. Afterward, a van took the teams to Kragga Kamma Game Park where they went on a guided jeep safari. Later at dinner, the racers discussed their favorite moments on the race. Dillan and Nigel expressed utmost gratitude for their journey and new friends. Chris and Henrietta felt the race broadened their horizons despite their short run. *After Leg 8, Teegan & Michelle were the sixth team eliminated. Race summary 'Leg 1 (Canada '→''' Morocco) 'Airdate: '''August 25, 2011 industry of Morocco, including hoisting a "goat" onto branches of an argan tree.]] * Montreal, Quebec, 'Canada (Parc Jean-Drapeau – Olympic Basin) (Starting Line) * Montreal (Montréal–Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport) to Marrakesh, Morocco (Marrakesh Menara Airport) * Marrakesh (Palmeraie Oasis) * Sidi Bou Othmane (Field) * Skhour Rehamna (Argan plantation) * Skhour Rehamna (Open-air market) At the starting line on the Olympic Basin, teams had to row 2.2 km (1.4 mi) on a sprint canoe to the other end and open their first clues on top of their bags. They had to take a set of tickets atop a lifesize trophy offering two options to their first destination, Marrakesh, Morocco: an early departure on Air France connecting through Paris, or a flight on Royal Air Maroc departing 2 hours later connecting through Casablanca. After retrieving their tickets, they had to drive a Nissan Pathfinder to the airport. Upon arrival in Marrakesh, teams had to travel to Palmeraie Oasis where they must pick up a lit candle and search the Oasis for a series of Moroccan lanterns containing their next clue. If their flame vanishes at any time, teams had to relight their candle back at the starting point before continuing their search. Once teams locate a lantern, they could grab their next clue from inside and replace it with their candle. The clue instructed teams to travel to a certain coordinate, which they found out was a field in the town of Sidi Bou Othmane. On location, teams had to board a helicopter where they would be flown up 3,700 m (12,100 ft) before going on a surprise nighttime skydive into their mystery destination, Skhour Rehamna. Teams who refused to perform the stunt had to walk 3 km (1.9 mi) to reach the first of ten Yields and their next clue once the helicopter landed. The clue following the skydive revealed the first Roadblock, "Who is the greatest of all-time?". One team member had to hoist a "tree goat" onto a branch of an argan tree to receive their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams had to transport a donkey cart overwhelmed with dried argan nuts along a 5 km (3.1 mi) stretch of road to an outdoor marketplace. At the market, teams met their first Detour: a choice between Rock Solid or Smooth Butter. In Rock Solid, teams had to break open the hulls of argan nuts and pick out 100 kernels. In Smooth Butter, teams had to make argan oil by first crushing a bucket of argan kernels in a traditional Moroccan stone mill to achieve a glossy smooth consistency. Once the oils have been filtrated, teams had to rub all the extracted oil onto their skin until the vat was empty. After finishing either Detour options, teams could run to the nearby Pit Stop. 'Leg 2 (Morocco '→''' Sierra Leone) 'Airdate: '''September 1, 2011 deposits along the Sewa River.]] * Marrakesh (Marrakesh Menara Airport) to Freetown, 'Sierra Leone (Lungi International Airport) * Freetown (Hastings Airport) to Bo (Bo Airport) * Bo (A.H. Jawad Diamond Buying Office) * Bo District (Sewa River – Diamond mining pit) * Bo (Bo School) * Kenema (Kenema Post Office or T.A.S. Stores Coffee and Cocoa Exporter Warehouse) * Kenema (Kenema Clock Tower) At the start of the leg, teams were told to travel to Freetown, Sierra Leone. Upon arrival in Freetown, teams had to go to Hastings Airport and sign up for one of three charter flights leaving fifteen minutes apart to Bo. After landing, they had to go to A.H. Jawad Diamond Buying Office where the owner would hand teams their next clue. The clue told teams to travel to the marked alluvial mining pit along the Sewa River where they discovered the Roadblock asking, "Who mines their own business?". One team member had to pan 0.05 oz (1.4 g) of diamonds to receive their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams had to head to Bo School. After bypassing the second of ten Yields on the basketball court, each racer had to score a basket over the three-point line to receive their next clue. The clue given revealed a Detour: a choice between Seal of Approval or On the Grind. In Seal of Approval, teams had to travel to Kenema and find the post office where they must weigh ten 28 cm × 23 cm (11 in × 9 in) cardboard packages on a balancing scale to discern which box contains a stereo knowing only four boxes are heavier than it. If teams believe they chose the right box, they could open the package to unveil either the stereo which they must hit play to hear their next clue or a mystery object. Teams could only open two packages before being forced to complete the other option. In On the Grind, teams had to go to the T.A.S. Stores Coffee and Cocoa Exporter warehouse where they must dolly 50 sacks of cocoa beans through a maze of inventory to the outside, arranging all the sacks in one row. Then, teams had to back up a shipping truck to their row and unlatch its ramp to receive their next clue. The clues from the Detour instructed teams to travel on foot to the Pit Stop at the Kenema Clock Tower. 'Leg 3 (Sierra Leone)' Airdate: '''September 8, 2011 , racers innovated their own behavioral enrichment devices for the rescued chimpanzees.]] * Kenema to Freetown (The Hub Hotel) * Freetown (Cotton Tree) * Freetown (Lumley Beach or National Museum and National Railway Museum) * Freetown (Tacugama Chimpanzee Sanctuary) * Freetown (Siaka Stevens Stadium) During the rest period, teams were transported by bus back to Freetown to start the leg. Starting off the leg at The Hub Hotel, teams had to find the "Thanksgiving Tree" to find their next clue. The clue from the tree unveiled the '''Detour: a choice between Makeover or Headgear. In Makeover, teams had to go to Lumley Beach and build an artisan fishing boat with the materials provided. After sturdily assembling the boat, they had to apply paintwork around their vessel using a stencil banner to receive their next clue. In Headgear, teams had to travel to the Sierra Leone National Museum and memorize the arrangement of the Sowei masks exhibit without notes. Then, they must travel to the Sierra Leone National Railway Museum and replicate the order using 3D-printed knockoffs to receive their next clue. Teams were only allowed entry into the National Museum twice. The clue from the Detour directed teams to Tacugama Chimpanzee Sanctuary where they encountered a Roadblock asking, "Who is Darwinistic?". One team member had to build a behavioral enrichment feeding toy out of recyclables for the rescued chimpanzees. A zookeeper would then give teams the option to place their invention inside a tree or the lagoon feature. They had to observe until a chimp successfully foraged from their device to receive their next clue. If the toy failed to interact with the chimps within the 20-minute wait period, they had to create a new device. The clue from the Roadblock instructed teams to travel to Siaka Stevens Stadium where they found the third of ten Yields, and following that, had to elect one team member to set up ten hurdles along 300 m (980 ft) of a track and field lane. The other racer must clear each hurdle before their team could check in at the Pit Stop. 'Leg 4 (Sierra Leone '→''' Latvia) '''Airdate: September 15, 2011 , teams had to run up the belfry of St. Peter's Church to ring its carillon.]] * Freetown (Lungi International Airport) to Riga, Latvia (Riga International Airport) * Riga (St. Peter's Church) * Sigulda (Bobsleigh, Luge, and Skeleton Track) ** Sigulda (Atpūtas Komplekss Brūveri(Latvian)) * Sigulda (Siguldas Virpotāji) * Sigulda (Tarzāns Park) * Sigulda (Turaida Castle) At the start of the leg, teams were told to fly to Riga, Latvia. After arriving, they had to travel to St. Peter's Church where they must climb the stairs of the bell tower to ring its carillon to receive their next clue. The clue from the top told teams to locate a marked Nissan Maxima around Old Town and drive to the Bobsleigh, Luge, and Skeleton Track in Sigulda. Stephen & Alexis encountered their Speed Bump at the entrance where they had to drive to Atpūtas Komplekss Brūveri and participate in a Latvian Easter swinging game. Standing on opposite sides of a swing, they must sway the platform to reach a height of 1.25 m (4.1 ft) or more for six minutes, or the timer will reset, to proceed back on route. Teams on the regular route immediately stumbled upon the Detour clue: a choice between Press or Player. For both Detour options, teams had to share the same track. In Press, one racer from each team had to change into a spandex uniform and ride a skeleton bobsleigh down the track. The other racer must operate a Minox subminiature camera positioned at a specific point on the track and quickly snap a picture once their partner rolls into position. Only when the photo of their teammate was completely within the frame would teams receive their next clue. In Player, teams had to ride a soft bobsleigh down the track. If teams are able to beat or match the elapsed time of 1 minute and 7 seconds from start to finish, they will receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams had to drive to Siguldas Virpotāji where the fourth of ten Yields appeared. There, they must fasten ten wooden balusters on a banister to receive their next clue. The clue sent teams to Tarzāns Park where the Roadblock was revealed, "Who wants to go ballistic?". One team member had to complete three aerial backflips on a single launch from the Catapult, a reverse bungee ride releasing racers 20 m (66 ft) into the air, to earn their next clue. The clue directed teams to drive to the Pit Stop at Turaida Castle. 'Leg 5 (Latvia '→''' Russia) '''Airdate: September 22, 2011 , including a Fast Forward where one team had the chance to ride on the wings of a World War II biplane.]] * Sigulda (Aerodium) * Riga (Riga Central Station) to Moscow, Russia (Rizhsky railway station) * Moscow (Ice Palace Krylatskoye) ** Stupino (Stupino Airfield) * Moscow (Red Square) * Kashira (Boczinsky Campa) * Moscow (Kuskovo) At the start of the leg, teams were sent to the Aerodium to retrieve their next clue from a flying instructor who was floating midair on the vertical wind tunnel. The clue told teams to travel by train to Moscow, Russia and head to Ice Palace Krylatskoye where they must skate one lap around the rink to receive their next clue. The first Fast Forward of two appeared at this point where a team had to travel to Stupino Airfield and be seated onto the wings of a biplane. After takeoff, the team must endure the duration of an aerobatics performance to win a limousine ride directly to the Pit Stop. The Roadblock was revealed at the ice rink asking, "Who wants to put themselves on ice?". One team member had to successfully perform three figure skating moves: a crossover, a camel spin, and a loop jump, to receive their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams had to travel to Red Square to retrieve their next clue from the inside of a 1950 Datsun DS. The clue instructed teams to drive the classic car to a Soviet-style military camp nicknamed "Boczinsky Camp" in Kashira. Upon arrival at the camp, the fifth of ten Yields was held and their next clue contained the Detour: a choice between Agility or Aggression. For both Detour tasks, teams had to dress in a Russian military uniform, including traditional foot socks. In Agility, teams had to maneuver through a military boot camp obstacle course and complete the course in twelve minutes or less to receive their next clue. In Aggression, one team member had to steer a T-34 through a 3 km (1.9 mi) offroad course. After teams successfully steamroll a series of old cars to signify the finish, they will receive their next clue. The clues from the Detour instructed teams to drive to the Pit Stop at Kuskovo back in Moscow. a The military camp experience site was broadcasted with this discreet name. 'Leg 6 (Russia '→''' Tanzania) '''Airdate: September 29, 2011 spanning between the towers of the Bank of Tanzania Headquarters in Dar es Salaam to reach their next clue.]] * Moscow (Sheremetyevo International Airport) to Dar es Salaam, Tanzania (Julius Nyerere International Airport) * Dar es Salaam (Dar Swim Club) * Dar es Salaam (Bank of Tanzania Headquarters) * Dar es Salaam (Ferry Terminal) to Zanzibar City, Zanzibar (Ferry Terminal) * Zanzibar City (Stone Town – Mercury House) * Zanzibar City (Stone Town – Abeid Curio Shop and Jaws Corner or Soko Muhogo Street, House of Wonders, Hurumzi Street near Arab Fort, Kiponda Street, and Dhow Palace Hotel) * Zanzibar City (Tangawizi Spice Farm) At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to fly to Dar es Salaam, Tanzania and go to Dar Swim Club where they discovered the Roadblock asking, "Who is ready to swim or be sunk?". Once all the teams arrived at the Roadblock location, one team member had to compete against the other racers in a 25 m (82 ft) swimming tournament where the winning team member of each round would earn their next clue. The losing team members had to wait five minutes in between each round. The clue from the Roadblock directed teams to the southern tower of Bank of Tanzania Headquarters where they must go up to the 17th floor and take the maintenance stairs to the rooftop. Bypassing the sixth of ten Yields, they had to cross a tightrope between the bank towers, 19 stories high and 200 ft (61 m) across, to pick up their next clue on the other tower. The clue told teams to travel by ferry to the island of Zanzibar and locate their next clue at Freddie Mercury's birth house. The clue revealed a Detour: a choice between Old Man's Game or Old World Charm. In Old Man's Game, teams had to travel to Abeid Curio Shop and look through artisanal wooden chests, each one carved with a secret compartment into the main drawer, for a key with an attached piece of paper showing a symbol. Once they found the key, they had to find a cabinet with the same symbol and unlock it to release an East African mancala board. They had to match the board to a man inside Jaws Corner holding the same symbol as their key and cabinet to receive their next clue. In Old World Charm, teams had to travel through the streets of Stone Town to locate three royal doors, which were distinguished by a carving of a lion, serpent and falcon on top, and knock on each of them to receive a pendant. Upon collecting all three pendants, they then had to deliver them to a couple on the rooftop terrace of Dhow Palace Hotel in exchange for their next clue. After the Detour, teams were instructed to travel to the Pit Stop at Tangawizi Spice Farm. 'Leg 7 (Tanzania '→''' Singapore) '''Airdate: October 6, 2011 at Sentosa, teams had to figure out their seventh Pit Stop was placed on the right observation tower off Pulau Palawan.]] * Zanzibar (Abeid Amani Karume International Airport) to East Region, Singapore (Singapore Changi Airport) * Central Region (Merlion at Tourism Court) * Central Region (The Float at Marina Bay) * Central Region (Helix Bridge or The Paragon – Master-Fix Services) * North Region (Imperial Arowana Breeding Farm) * Central Region (Suntec City – Fountain of Wealth) * Central Region (Sentosa – MegaZip Adventure Park) * Central Region (Sentosa – Pulau Palawan Islet) At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to travel to Singapore. Upon arrival, they had to find their next clue at one of five official Merlion monuments through the city (two at Merlion Park, Sentosa, Mount Faber, and Tourism Court, the latter being the correct site). The clue instructed teams to travel to The Float at Marina Bay where they had to bounce on a trampoline high enough to retrieve two halves of one race flag in exchange for their next clue. The clue revealed a Detour, a choice between Twist or Turn. In Twist, teams had to travel on foot to the nearby Helix Bridge where they had to memorize and recite the 59-letter nucleotide sequence embedded in the well lights leading in the direction of Marina Bay Sands to receive their next clue. In Turn, teams had to travel to Master-Fix Services inside The Paragon Shopping Centre and open a leather briefcase by lockpicking. Inside the briefcase contained a folded handkerchief, diamond-encrusted hoop bracelet, pocket watch, and an iPhone 4. The items were hints for the correct four-digit passcode on the smartphone. Each passcode was unique in the number of folds and the time on the watch differed while the shape of the bracelet represented a "0". After unlocking the phone, teams had to tap the video app to reveal their next clue. After the Detour, teams had to travel to Imperial Arowana Breeding Farm where they encountered the seventh of ten Yields and the Roadblock clue asking, "Who knows the difference between net and gross?". One team member had to catch ten baby arowana using only a rice paper net and move them across a series of manmade ponds and through a row of three curtains made out of seaweed into an aquarium to receive their next clue. The clue from the Roadblock directed teams to Suntec City to find the Fountain of Wealth where they must retrieve their next clue from the middle of the fountain. The clue sent teams to Sentosa, where teams rode the MegaZip, a 1,476-foot (450 m) long zip-line. After unharnessing from the MegaZip, teams received their next clue to travel on foot to the Pit Stop located at what is named "the southernmost point of Continental Asia", which was revealed to be islet off Pulau Palawan. 'Leg 8 (Singapore '→''' Hong Kong, China →''' Macau, China) Airdate: 'October 13, 2011 * Singapore (Merlion Park) * Singapore (Singapore Changi Airport) to 'Hong Kong , China (Hong Kong International Airport) * Kowloon (Walled City Park) ** Kowloon (Nan Lian Garden) * Tsim Sha Tsui (Star Ferry Pier, Tsim Sha Tsui) to Central (Star Ferry Pier, Central) * Central (Old Dairy Farm Depot) * Aberdeen (Jumbo Floating Restaurant) * Tai Hang (Ronsdale Garden Apartments) * Kennedy Town (Mount Davis) In the last of two Fast Forwards on this race, one team must win two games of mahjong, one from each teammate, against a professional player to earn their next clue. If at any time a team member makes one rule infraction during a game, the dealer will reshuffle the board, signaling a restart for the current player. In this Detour, teams chose between Confusion Here or Confusion Everywhere. In Confusion Here, teams had to travel by taxi to the intersection of Staunton and Graham Street where they must transport a ding ding tong machine along Graham Street to acquire a selling location. Following a recipe, teams had to sell as many 0.22 kg (1/2 lb.) chunks of the candy to earn 80HKD (Hong Kong dollar – $10.30) which they must trade to a juggling clown for their next clue. In Confusion Everywhere, teams had to use a rudimentary map of Central written completely in Mandarin Chinese to guide themselves by foot into a gift shop in Central/Hong Kong Station. Teams must then ask the store clerk in Cantonese Chinese for "today's newest brochure" to receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to balance plates on their helmet and cross an 8 m (26 ft) tightrope between 36-stories-tall towers. Once team members deliver twenty-five unbroken china to their assigned apartment, the resident will hand them their next clue. Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Walled City Park, teams had to find a tai chi master who would give their next clue. * At Jumbo Floating Restaurant, teams had to eat through the custard of as many egg tarts to find one with red dye on the bottom of its crust which they must show to the waiter to get their next clue. 'Leg 9 (Macau, China '→''' Australia) 'Airdate: '''December 2, 2010 * Hong Kong (Hong Kong – Macau Ferry Terminal) to 'Macau (Outer Harbour Ferry Terminal by TurboJET) * Macau (Macau Tower) * Macau (St. Lazarus Church) ** Macau (A-Ma Temple) * Taipa (Rua do Cunha) * Macau (Guia Fortress) In this Roadblock, one team member had to climb the 1,298-step staircase, walk around the outer rim of the observation deck while memorizing ten Chinese characters, and then take a tethered skyjump off the tower. After being unharnessed, team members must sequentially arrange tiles of the characters seen during the walk to receive their next clue. If team members are unable to recall all the figures, they must restart the task from the beginning. In this Speed Bump, Kristi & Lisie had to light a censer, then distribute incense sticks to elder prayers before proceeding to their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Crunching Numbers or Hunching Numbers. In Crunching Numbers, teams had to travel by taxi to Taipa Houses–Museum; once there, they had to count every picket surrounding a marked house then show their calculations to a curator via abacus. If teams were correct, they would receive their next clue. In Hunching Numbers, teams had to travel by taxi to The Venetian Macao, dress in formal attire, and win three rounds of roulette to receive their next clue. Additional task * After the Roadblock, teams had to ride a trishaw to St. Lazarus Church to find their next clue. 'Leg 10 (Australia '→''' Japan) 'Airdate: '''December 9, 2010 * Macau (Macau International Airport) to Tokyo, 'Japan (Narita International Airport) * Shibuya (Shibuya Scramble) * Shinjuku (Shinjuku Station) to Yokohama, Kanagawa (Yokohama Station) * Yokohama (Red Brick Warehouse) * Yokosuka (Oppama Plant & Proving Ground) * Yokohama (Yokohama Station) to Tokyo (Tokyo Station) * Sumida (Ryōgoku Kokugikan) * Chiyoda (Kanda Shrine) In this Detour, teams chose between By Hand or By Machine. In By Hand, teams had to assemble and install proper parts and wiring on a mock car door to receive their next clue. In By Machine, teams had to choose a driver, then one teammate at a time, take a Nissan 350Z for a spin around the proving ground at a maximum speed of 180 kph (110 mph). During the ride, each teammate must memorize three Japanese Kana syllabics (six in total) displayed on signs beside the track; they must write down and rearrange the syllabics afterwards to spell two Japanese words defining the same name, Nissan. If teams have the correct answer, they will receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to wear a fatsuit and battle against a professional sumo wrestler. After the referee rings the gong, team members must push their heavyweight opponent out of bounds within one minute to receive their next clue. Additional task * At Shibuya Scramble, teams had to search for "Warren", a trained parakeet, who would give teams their next clue. * After the Roadblock, teams had to travel on foot to Kanda Shrine, their next Pit Stop. 'Leg 11 (Japan '→''' Canada) '''Airdate: '''December 16, 2010 * Tokyo (Narita International Airport) to Los Angeles, California, '''USA (Los Angeles International Airport) * Los Angeles (Barnsdall Art Park) * Long Beach (Port of Long Beach - Pier F) * Santa Clarita (Blue Cloud Movie Ranch) * Los Angeles (Echo Park) * Los Angeles (Anthony Quinn Mural) * Los Angeles (Muscle Beach Venice) * Los Angeles (Getty Villa) (Finish Line) In the final Roadblock, one team member had to become a stuntman in an action film. They must escape a zip tie handcuff using only their bare hands, kick a door open, then travel down the water tower using a zip line and waist-strapped handle. After unhooking from the zip line, the team member must run towards the film camera while gunshot effects and "explosions" go off. If they enter their getaway car in less than one minute and forty seconds, they will receive their next clue. Additional tasks * At Port of Long Beach, teams had to anchor a tugboat to a heavy valve using a 40 m long chain and steer the tugboat forward enough to reveal their next clue underneath the valve. * Teams were told to ride in a helicopter from Port of Long Beach to a mystery location to find their next clue. * After the Roadblock, teams had to figure out "the reservoir formerly known as the West End" referred to Echo Park where they will find their next clue. * At Echo Park, teams had to use a portion of an image with the name "Victor Clothing Co." to figure out their next route marker was at the mural of Anthony Quinn. * At Muscle Beach, teams had to unearth one of eighty 75 lb dumbbells along Santa Monica Beach each displaying a flag design on the side of its weights. For each country or specialized locale they traveled to during the race, excluding the United States, they must place the dumbbells on a marked rack at the outdoor gym in the order of which they visited the countries. If teams have the correct order, Dave Draper will give teams their final clue. Route map